heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Astro Megaship
The Astro Megaship is the base of the Space Power Rangers. Bio The Astro Megaship was created by scientists on KO-35 and came to belong to Andros. After he met the Turbo Rangers and after they joined him, they spent much of their time there. It is large enough to hold a space shuttle in its frontal structure and has 6 crew decks. The Astro Megaship can fly through space faster than light so that it can travel from solar system to solar system. It can be piloted by one single person or its A.I. computer system, D.E.C.A., but its able to easily support a crew of 16. The Astro Megaship can also operate within a planetary atmosphere and land on any planet. After the victory of the Space Rangers, the Megaship was turned into a museum and Alpha 6 and a mechanic, Damon Henderson, watched over things. Kai Chen convinced them to help him steal the ship to help his friends and it soon became the Galaxy Rangers' base. It was docked on Terra Venture and they were able to use it whenever they needed to travel through space. It was later destroyed in a battle with the Scorpion Stinger. However the Astro Megaship Mark II was built by Andros and was used in an attack on the generals of the Machine Empire in Forever Red. Places in the Megaship Bridge The bridge serves as the cockpit where the crew pilots it and where the steering controls, sensors, weapon systems, communication equipment, and the mainframe of D.E.C.A. are located. SimuDeck The SimuDeck on Megadeck 5 is the training room for the Power Rangers and utilizes a mix of robotic and holographic technology to let them train in a highly realistic, but safe environment. The SimuDeck can create any kind of location and automated opponents for the Power Rangers. However it can be used for recreation since it can create any type of environment. Engine Room The engine room can be found on Megadeck 6, which holds the propulsion system and power output of the Astro Megaship. It also contains the only known Mega Accelerator, a device capable of letting the ship move at speeds previously unimagined. The engine room also has a large cargo bay door that leads to the outside of the Astro Megaship and it is the most important part of the ship. Arsenal Its arsenal consists of shields, strong hull, a pair of double-barreled laser turrets, and two ion cannons on the bottom. D.E.C.A. normally controls these weapons, but they could also be controlled from the bridge. Synthetron The Synthetron is located in the recreation area on Megadeck 1, where the crew can eat their meals and relax. It also has a set of storage lockers and the 5 Jump Tubes, which the rangers can jump into, allowing them to morph and exit the Megaship by means of teleporting or flying off in their Galaxy Gliders or their space shuttle. Crew Quarters The crew quarters are located on Megadeck 2 and the Astro Megaship is capable of converting several rooms into crew quarters if need be. Each room has a double bunk bed, a desk, a chair, a dresser, and a closet, however the occupants often personalize their rooms. Cryogenic Facility The Astro Megaship had a cryo chamber where Zhane was held after his injuries until he was awakened. Astro Megazord The Astro Megazord is formed when the Astro Megashuttle and Asto Megaship combine. It was armed with the Astro Megazord Blaster, Saber, and Shield. The Astro Megazord could be charged with energy and deliver a number of powered up slashes and utilize a Laser Whip to tie up its opponents, as well as be ignited with energy to obliterate monsters. Astro Delta Megazord The Astro Delta Megazord is formed by combining the Astro Megazord and Delta Megazord. Its main weapons were the gatling cannons from the Delta Megazord on its shoulders and could launch its fists at its foes for a devastating attack. The Astro Delta Megazord was rendered inaccessible after the destruction of the Delta Megazord. Category:Heroic Vehicles Category:Transportation Category:Homes of Heroes Category:Heroic Locations Category:Conflicts Category:Freedom